Kluke
is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Kluke is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game of Blue Dragon, she is voiced by Tara Strong in the english version and Ayako Kawasumi in the japanese version. In the anime, she is voiced by Michelle Ruff in the english and Erino Hazuki in the japanese version. In the german version she is voiced by Julia Stoepel. Overview Biography In the video game sixteen year old girl who is a bit more mature and responsible than her age implies, Kluke's parents were tragically killed in the annual disaster that struck Talta Village, but her loss brought her closer to her friends, Shu and Jiro. Like her parents, who were doctors, she has a kind and caring nature, always willing to fight alongside her friends. When the the three met Marumaro and went to Lago Vilage, Jiro confessed to Kluke that Shu told him that she cries uncontrollably when she thinks about her parents. Then after the group destroy Nene's fortress, Shu and Jiro make and give Kluke rings, and she says "They're both precious good luck charms". Shu and Jiro had mixed feelings when she took both rings. In the middle of Disc 2, when Shu wakes up, and gathers the rest of his allies, they wonder where Kluke is. They soon find out Nene has her hostage, and as Shu, Jiro, Marumaro and Zola find out they can't escape from Pachess Village, Shu and Jiro argue, but then make up later, as Jiro confesses he likes Kluke. When Kluke has been rescued by Shu, she has a 'bomb collar' on. The group find out it was a fake and confront Nene. He then takes away their Shadows, leaving them all unconscious, but Shu saves the day. At the end of the game, Shu and Jiro both give Kluke presents for her birthday, and they both hope Kluke will like them, but she says "Can you wait until my next birthday?" In the anime, Kluke is a ten year old girl from the same village as Shu. Before Shu leaves with Zola and Jiro, she decides to come along as well. Unlike everyone else, she gets her Shadow much later on in the anime. In Episode 14, she gets Phoenix because she wanted the power to protect everyone. After taking a hit from Nene, Phoenix warps everyone out of the base. Kluke goes into acoma because of the big loss of energie of using her shadow the first time. It turns out that she is, like the others expect Zola, one of the Seven Warriors of Light and when the group goes to the ruins of Phoenix in Loominas, Kluke comes into a room where she talks to Phoenix. After that meeting she gets a gold cordon with a crystal pendant that is wing-sharped and now she can uses Phoenix. When the group after deafiting Nene travels to the Seacret grounds, Andropov gets a crush on her and later she deafeats with her friends, besides Logi, Schneider and Andropov Zola when it turns out that she's the darkness. Like the other warriors of Light she losts her shadow In the anime season two Kluke lives wit Andropov in a little village in the mounatins and cares for him because he gets hurt in the darkness. She gets her shadow back an d later helps the others. Appearence In the game Kluke has a cordate face, a normal complexion, light brown oval eyes and mid-brown shoulder-length hair. Her hair is dressed in a ponytail with a dark pink ribbon, she wears a plain black turtlneck dress with no sleeves and a yellow band/belt around the abdomen. Around her wrists are dark pink sweatbands, socks are dark pink, and she has brown boots with a tan fold. In the anime Kluke has a cordate face, a pale complexion, emeraldgreen oval eyes and auburn brown shoulder-length hair. Her hair is dressed in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon and she wears a simple pale pink turtlneck dress with no sleeves and a light yellow belt around the abdomen, dark pink sweatbands, dark pink socks and white boots with a yellow fold. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, Kluke wears a bare-shoulder, light blue, long-sleeved shirt (with a dark blue line encircling the end of the shirt and the cuffs of the sleeves) and a white undershirt. She has a light blue miniskirt with a dark blue rim around the ends and wears periwinkle spandex shorts underneath. Around her waist is the yellow belt. Her hair seems to have grown longer and she no longer wears a ribbon in her hair; instead a light yellow band. Kluke's eyes seem to be more taller and not as round. Shadow Kluke has the legendary Phoenix Shadow. She first acquired it by swallowing the Light Sphere in Nene's Base along, with Shu and Jiro. As the game progresses, Kluke's Phoenix Shadow has the ability to turn 'solid' into it's corporeal form; a pink phoenix, with green eyes, two wings, and four talons. Its starter magic is Black Magic. In the anime, Phoenix is no longer blue like in the game. Instead, she is pink and, like everyone else's Shadow can talk in the anime. Phoenix has a caring and motherly nature towards everyone and uses Barier Magic and Teleport Magic. Personality She's a nice girl. Reception Kluke has got a lot of fans. Family In the game, Kluke's parents was the village doctors of Talta and killed by the landshark. It's known that she, when she's alone, start to cry uncontrabally becaus she loved her parents very much. In the diary of one of her parents is shown that they loved her too. In the anime, they are still alive, but she nearly never talk about them. The only thing known about them is that they moved from Loominas to Talta before she was born. Hobbies In the game, Kluke is a doctor like her parents and is very interesting in medical treatment. Besides she seems to read a lot. In the anime, she has a great know-how about all kinds of technology and machines. In season 2, she's a doctor like in the game. Blue Dragon (Xbox 360 Videogame) In the game, sixteen year old Kluke whoes parents where killed in the anual shark atack in talta village seems to be kind hearted, but insults people to hide up her true feelings such as Shu. She wishes to be a doctor just like her parents. It's later revealed in the game, when Jiro conffessed to Kluke that Shu told him when she was alone, she'd think of her parents and start to cry uncontrollably. Blue Dragon (Anime) In the anime, Kluke is a feisty and buoyant ten year old girl. She sometimes insults people to hide her true feelings (specially Shu) and has a crush on Shu, but will never admit it. But Kluke is in reality also sensitive, which is shown whenever she talk to Jiro, and anxiously, especially afraid of ghosts and darkness. In episode 14, she gets her Shadow, because she wanted to protect everyone and wished to be helpful for the group and not as useless as she always was before. Unlike her game side, Kluke is dropped down six ages, making her ten, and she wears a pink dress instead of black. Her hair is auburn brown and her eyes are emeraldgreen in the anime. Blue Dragon: Tenkai No Shichi Ryuu After two years, Kluke is living with Andropov seeing how his other friends had passed away. In episdoe 8, Shu arrives at her house. But instead of meeting Kluke, he met Andropov instead. Meanwhile, while Shu and Andropov were talking, Noi went to Kluke in a field where she was with some children. Noi spent some moments with Kluke and gives back her shadow without her noticing. Back in Kluke's house, Shu wants Kluke to join him, but Andropov on the other hand wants her to stay, thus engaging them in battle. In the end, Shu gives up persuading Andropov beacause of Andropov's frail and battered state. Shu leaves with Bouquet, Marumaro, and Noi and Kluke didn't know that Shu went to her house. During the last battle at the end of the series, Kluke and Andropov join the fight. Relationships Shu In the game, Kluke is friends with both Shu and Jiro. They seem to have a brother and sister relationship; this is shown with her constant teasing (just to cover up her feelings) towards the other. Later, in a hidden cutscene, Kluke runs off with the bomb collar and Shu chases after her, not caring if he dies along with her. In Plus, she suddenly develops a spontanous crush on Shu (most likely due to the bomb collar scenario) and thus she competes against Sahlia for Shu's affections. In Awakened Shadow, her and Sahlia are still arguing over Shu. If the player follows a certain path in the game, both Kluke and Shu can end up together. At the end of the quest "A Cookie for You", if the player doesn't allow Shu to eat the cookie, Kluke kisses him on the forehead after an exchange of dialogue and runs off with a "See you!" In the anime they know each other since their childhood and they are best friends. They were both born on the same day, this being supported by Shu's "What's the big deal? We're both the same age!" Throughout the anime, Kluke watches over Shu and treats him like a "kid" in the first few episodes. When she first received her Shadow and went into a coma, Shu was extremely worried about her, expressing their close relationship. Kluke usually gets jealous of seeing Shu and Bouquet together. She has a crush on Shu in the anime, but she'll never admit it. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, the two aren't seen together as much; in fact, their relationship seemed to lower. Shu drops her and Andropov for a visit, asking Kluke if she'd like to join the Resistance. Kluke refuses despite Shu's pleas. Jiro In the game, she seems oblivious to Jiro's crush. However, the two share a moment during Lago Village where Jiro tells her that it's okay to cry when she needed too. This being said due to the fact Shu told Jiro that he found Kluke crying when no one was around. The two seem to have a close relationship and are seen next to each other throughout Plus. In the second game, they don't really talk much to each other; the only sign of their friendship being the Star and Moon theory of the Ancients. In Awakened Shadow, Kluke doesn't talk much with Jiro because he's working at the Jibral Castle, supporting King Jibral. However, whenever an issue arrives at her hospital, Jiro's usually the first she calls on. In the anime, Jiro is a bit cruel towards Kluke (usually behind her back) because she doesn't have the ability to summon a Shadow. However, despite his attitude, Kluke is still usually the one to comfort him if an issue arises. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, they haven´t seen each other since two years, but they do join together in the final battle against Rudolph. Marumaro In the game, Kluke knew of a medicine that could cure Marumaro's villagers of their sickness. When they receive the plant from the Forest of the Dead, they head back to Lago Village where Marumaro asks her if everyone will be alright. Kluke at first hesitates, later telling Jiro all she could think about at that moment was "what if it doesn't?", but replies with a "yes. It'll be alright." The next day, everyone is cured and a joyful Marumaro leaps into her arms, screaming "Thank you, Kluke! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" ignorant of Kluke's "O-Okay. Okay. Could you stop screaming in my ear?" From there, Marumaro looks up to Kluke (not as much as Zola) for saving his village and becomes concerned when she dones the bomb collar. In Plus, Marumaro pokes his nose in her, Sahlia, and Shu's love triangle. However his question is directed more towards Shu and Sahlia rather Kluke. In Awakened Shadow, not much is known about their friendship. In the anime, Marumaro is a pervert who, on a first meeting, runs up to Kluke and starts squeezing her chest, commenting on her lack of bust. (in the cut version, Marumaro mocks her for being weak) He also flips up her panties on several occasions and wants them in return for an answer. Marumaro annoys Kluke; this is shown when he tries to grope Bouquet, Kluke comes over and punches out his lights. Despite this however, Kluke still shows concern for him if he isn't feeling well (episode 10 &11 when Marumaro was growing hungry) and Marumaro stands up for her in battle because he's a "warrior of justice, maro!" Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, the two don't talk to one another much, but in an episode preview to episode 8, Marumaro says "The good news is Kluke's boobs have gotten bigger, maro." Zola In the game, not much is known about her and Zola's relationship. Kluke does admit to Zola though that she always thought Zola was a cold mercenery "but you do have a nice side." In Plus, not much is known about there relationship. In Awakened Shadow, Kluke tells the player "It's okay. I can rely on Zola too." But other than that one piece, nothing else is expressed between them. In the anime, Zola acts somewhat like a motherly figure to Kluke on certain occasions; such as during episode 3. Kluke stood up for Zola when Logi captured Kluke for questioning about Zola's plans. She said "Zola's my friend" and refused to spill too much to the Flying Squadron leader. Andropov At the end of season 1, Andropov get a crush on Kluke and helps her to escape from Logis castle. In tenkai no shichi ryuu, they live together in a little village and Kluke cares about him because he was hurt very bad in the fight againat te darkness. He still loves her and she probably loves him too. Bouquet Bouquet and Kluke always argue about Shu in the first season. In season 2 they seems to get along much better with each other. Friends/Allies *Shu (best friend in the anime) *Jiro *Marumaro *Zola *King Jibral *Sahlia (ally/rival) *Bouquet (ally/rival) *Andropov (possible crush in season 2) Enemies/Rivals *Nene *Logi *Schneider *Gilliam *Cynthia *Andropov (beginning of season 1) *Sahlia (rival in love) *Bouquet (rival in love) Love Interests *Shu (anime and game) *Jiro (game and (possible) anime) *Andropov (anime) Quotes "I've always wanted to be a doctor. Ever since I was a little girl. But I have to admit, I never expected to have this many patients." ''- During their first night at Lago Village when she goes to check on the Devee's with Jiro ''"Uh...can you guys wait until my...uh...my next birthday?" - At the end of the first game "Who's she kidding? My kindness? That's no strength worth having at all!" ''- Kluke in episode 14 before she gets Phoenix ''"So you're the one that controls the Land Shark. You killed my mom and dad!" - Kluke when she first sees Nene with Shu and Jiro "I know, but I want to avenge my mom and dad!" - After Shu tells her that it was dangerous down in the center of Talta "I just saved your hide and you yell at me?" - After Shu tells her to get back up on the platform "I can't take this anymore. There's no way this can go on...I won't let this happen!" - Before she gets her real Shadow "Jiro calls it being an adrenaline junkie." - Kluke after Jiro admits he was getting bored "Oh, we met earlier didn't we? You can just call me Kluke alright?" - before the quest "Please Be Quiet in the Hospital" starts. "Now I'm angry!" - casting Pulsurus or Dragorus spell "Feel better?" - healing allies in Awakened Shadow "You can do it!" - " " "Whenever you'll need my help, I'll help you." ''- While Kluke speakes with Shu in Blue Dragon: Tenkai no shichi Ryuu during episode 30 ''"That's right, but isn't your family worried about you?" - When she asks Jiro in the anime in episode 13 why he came on this journey with Zola "It's a crucial issue for a girl!" ''- when she's speaking to Shu if he refuses to eat the Ultimate Cookie in Awakened Shadow ''"Hey, I was hoping you'd notice by now." - Kluke before she kisses Shu on the forehead if he refuses to eat the cookie in " " "You idiot! You've got a lot of nerve!" - Talking to Shu when he lies to protect Sahlia in " " "I feel bad for Sahlia... but still..." - After she snaps at Shu "Sahlia. It's been a while." - When she's speaking to Sahlia in Awakened Shadow. "Um, planning to get Shu a birthday present. What do you think he'd like?" - Kluke speaking to Sahlia after her "greeting". "Yay! Those were the materials I was looking for!" - when the player finds one of Kluke's materials for Shu's present before Sahlia finds hers. "Are you sure? I can teach you how to use your Shadow." - When she talks to Sahlia in Plus. "What energy? There's no energy!" - When Jiro detects a strange energy coming from Kluke that he's unfamilar with. Trivia * In the game of Blue Dragon, Kluke acts mature and responsible while in the anime, she's an average female character. * At the end of Blue Dragon, Kluke tells Shu and Jiro to wait for her next birthday before she tells them who she likes more. However, in Blue Dragon Plus, it says one year has passed and she still hadn't chosen yet. In Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow, another year has passed and still no decision. (Although it Awakened Shadow she will finally choose at game's end depending on player actions during certain sidequests * When the anime came out, a lot of people were disappointed that Kluke acted so differently from the game and that her dress color was different. * Surprisingly, Kluke is pretty popular among fans; in fact, she's probably close to Zola. This may be caused by the anime seeing how in the game, she was bashed for having an actual "normal personality" where she didn't take the spot as a girl who constantly picked on the hero or had a short temper (average female character). * Out of all the characters of Blue Dragon, almost all of the game/anime's "love triangles" involve her: JiroxKlukexShu, BouquetxShuxKluke, SahliaxShuxKluke, and AndropovxKlukexShu. * Though it was never stated, Kluke may have had a disliking towards machines in the game due to the Land Shark, which caused the death of her parents. In the anime, it's the complete opposite. * In the game of Blue Dragon, Kluke lost her parents to the Land Shark, but in the anime, she has still a family and her parents aren't dead. * Kluke suddenly develops a crush on Shu in Plus and Awakened Shadow. This may have happened because of the "hidden cutscene" in the first game where she's adorning the "bomb" collar and runs off, Shu chasing after her not caring if he dies as well. * Kluke's ultimate weapon is the "Princess Rod" which, oddly, seems to reflect her anime self rather her game. The definition states that it "bears proudness on its friends" and "looks down on its enemies" or something along the lines of that. * In Awakened Shadow, Kluke's attitude towards Shu had changed drastically from the last two games. She acted more like her anime counterpart, constantly yelling at Shu rather than just teasing him to hide her true feelings like she had in the first game. One example comes from the beginning where she forcibly grabs Shu by the arm before pulling him away from the player's character. Second example would be when she turns on him when the protagonist says "I guess it was because Shu pressed that button"; scolding him like she does in the anime. Another shows when, if Shu refuses to eat the Ultimate Cookie, she turns and yells at him saying "It's a crucial thing for a girl!" * Kluke's main theme is "My Tears from Above"; it is easily mistaken for "My Tears and the Sky". This may be because "Watashi no mizu to Sora" translates to English as "My Tears and the Sky". * There is no reference that her parents are dead or alive. If they were alive, they (as in Kluke) would've said something. * Not much is known about Kluke's parents, but in the game they were doctors (who were killed by the Land Shark) and in the anime her family lived in Loominas and then moved to Talta before she was born. * In Blue Dragon: Tenkai no shichi Ryuu Kluke is more mature than in the first season, she's more like her game side and also a doctor. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Blue Dragon player characters